


Ночь свободы

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Guro, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Ставший девиантом Коннор нашел еще один способ освободить андроидов. Лейтенант Андерсон готов почти на все, чтобы помочь ему и андроидам - знать бы только, что делать.





	Ночь свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: я не люблю Камски и ему тут нимношк прилетело  
> Примечание: АУ от ветки, в которой Коннор становится девиантом на Иерихоне, но Маркус не устраивал еще особо кровавых выступлений.  
> Это не игровая ветка!  
> Слеша особого нет, рейтинг и предупреждения за одну конкретную сцену.
> 
> Тому, кто угадает отсылку к моей любимой крипи-стори, напишу бонусный драбблик.  
> Спасибо Хозяину котов, а то я б так и не утоп)

Коннор исчез.  
Уже почти две недели ни о нем, ни о девиантах не было слышно. Киберлайф активно распространяла бесплатные версии андроидов, предлагая проверить, что они абсолютно безопасны, заменяла сбежавших, публиковала множество исследований, всесторонне показывающих, что девиантность лишь локальный сбой, который прекратил существование после очередного патча программного обеспечения.  
В полицию направили нового полицейского серии 900, но тут уж Хэнк не выдержал и к чертовой матери сдал значок, послав босса по матери. Выслушал ответный ор, поймал значок, конечно. Кто бы сомневался. Он нужен Фаулеру, андроиды там или нет. «Красный лед» с улиц не исчез.  
Все равно дело о девиантах передали Риду. Мудила восхитительно вопил, что работать с пластиковым уродом не станет. Девятисотка серии «Ричард» внимал с лицом наставника при умственно отсталом пациенте и бесил Рида еще больше, но досматривать комедию Хэнк не стал, просто ушел домой. Дела можно было перебрать и на удаленке.

Мысли ворочались медленные, тяжелые и мрачные, хотелось напиться, но Хэнк пока держался. Еще Сумо выгулять, да и день... К закату решимость истаяла. Бутылка подвернулась под руку. Конечно, теперь любая пьянка напоминала о Конноре. Вдруг снова влезет в окно, как идиот. Стул что ли поставить, чтоб навернулся...  
Бутылка, стакан и револьвер с одним патроном — набор для бессонной ночи. Может быть, последней. Хэнк прокрутил барабан и приставил к виску.  
Стук в дверь был, конечно, иллюзией. Жалкая попытка спастись от измученного мозга. Или коммивояжер? Они вообще еще существуют?  
Снова поколотили в дверь.  
— Отвалите от меня! — рявкнул Хэнк, не вставая.  
Звук утих. Ушли?  
Сумо беспокойно принюхивался и скулил, переступая с лапы на лапу. Он так делал, когда чуял раздражающий запах тириума. Хэнк знал каждый жест своего пса, но сейчас все еще почему-то сидел.  
Снова стук в дверь? Открыть, не открывать?  
— Рид, если это ты, я тебе башку откручу!  
Ни звука. Снаружи валил густой влажный снег, залепивший все окна. Нет, все-таки так нельзя. Провернув барабан до патрона, Хэнк медленно подошел к двери, распахнул — и уронил пистолет на пол.  
— Коннор! Что с тобой за нахер?!  
Он едва успел поймать падающее тело, втаскивая в дом. Цепочку заплетающихся следов стремительно заметало снегом. Раскаленный, так, что рукам больно, грязный, ни следа щеголеватости. Губы двигались, и Хэнку пришлось прижаться к ним ухом, чтобы расслышать хоть что-то, тень слов на горячем выдохе: «лед, нужен лед, перегрев, перегрев, лед, лед, горячо, лед, Хэнк, лед».  
Водонепроницаемое покрывало нашлось не с первого раза, мягкий снег из сада мгновенно таял, оставляя грязные потеки, но Хэнк таскал ведро за ведром, пока наконец не смог укутать его плотным серым саваном, подтаивающим, но не расползающимся за минуту. Холодная вода лилась Коннору в ноги, окно пропускало холодный ветер, отключенные батареи остывали, инфернально подвывая.  
Наконец-то Коннор смог открыть глаза. Он даже выглядел больным — насколько мог болеть кусок пластика. Хэнк едва не дал себе пощечину за эту мысль.  
— Эй, приятель, давай уже, говори. Что случилось?  
— Лейт... Нехватка тириума. Потеря элементов... элементов...  
— Синей кровяки твоей? Дай мне список, попробую найти.  
— Нет, лейтен... Не... не ищи. Опас...   
У него даже голова не поднималась. Плохо дело.  
— Пиши мне список, — приказал Хэнк, — рассказывай, где тебя носило, пришлешь на почту, а у меня пока есть мысль. Вечер уже, нет никого... ладно, придумаю что-нибудь. Лежи, не отрубайся, понял?   
— Лейтен...  
— Не лейтенанть мне тут! Я слышал, вашим проще на электронку, так что заткнись, пока я тебе рот скотчем не заклеил.  
Наверное, показалось в слабом свете, но Коннор улыбнулся, и все-таки замолчал. Устроив его так, чтоб не заливало сильнее, Хэнк приказал Сумо охранять, и ушел, стремительно перебирая в мыслях имена. Кто может помочь? Кто опасен? Кого можно спросить?  
Рид отпадал, новый детектив — тем более. Кэп пошлет в дальнее эротическое, ему свои погоны дороги. Бэн? Не рискнет лезть. Тина — не рискнет. Уилсон? Да, точно! Он даже ругался как-то с Ридом, говорил, что Коннор ему жизнь спас и не завалил бы Рид хлебало насчет некоторых андроидов.  
— Здорово, — Хэнк позвонил быстрее, чем успел передумать, — не отвлекаю?  
— Нет, но я не в участке, лейтенант, — ответил Уилсон, — что-то случилось?  
— Не. Я зайду? Есть пара вопросов про андроидов. У тебя ж вроде домашний есть?  
— Так точно, лейтенант. Заходите, — Уилсон, кажется, изумился, но отказывать не стал.  
Хорошо. Может, удастся выкрутиться попроще. Берут же откуда-то для них детали.

Уилсон ничего не скрывал. Он познакомил Хэнка со своей домработницей модели Кара, миловидной и доброй на вид девчонкой, потом отправил ее играть к своим дочерям, и заперся с Хэнком на кухне.  
— Спросите, не страшно ли? — он кивнул на дверь, — нет, не страшно. Мы с Ли пашем целыми днями. Она на смене вот, я в кои-то веки дома. И мы ее не обижаем — ни я, ни Ли, ни дети. По мне так мудаком надо быть, чтобы на безответную выдрючиваться.  
Спорил он с кем-то глубоко посторонним, но Хэнк слушал — пусть выговорится немного.  
— А она у тебя ломалась когда-нибудь?  
— Нет, только на техобслуживание надо возить раз в полгода. Там тириум сменят, проверят, просветят, разок ей глаз заменили, сказали, в предыдущем началась деградация механизма, такое бывает.  
— А самому никак не починить?  
— Она не кадиллак, не переберешь, — Уилсон фыркнул, — вообще это договором запрещено, лезть там, все такое. Когда покупаешь, с ней сразу идет обслуживание, Киберлайф же не продает компоненты на сторону. Если где тириум в продаже увидишь, то я тебе золотой зуб даю, он с трупа слит.  
«Трупа». Хэнк поежился.  
— Понял. То есть только в официальный сервис, иначе никак?  
— Никак, — Уилсон покачал головой, — если у тебя поломашка прибился, лучше сдай его, а то покалечишь только лишнего.  
Хэнк кивнул, не говоря ни да, ни нет, и быстро ушел. Кара играла с двумя девочками лет пяти, завывала, размахивая игрушечным самолетом, а те заливисто хохотали.

Пришло уведомление, и не на служебный аккаунт. Шесть пакетов тириума стандартной фасовки для гражданских моделей — ничерта себе, он еще и перебирать будет. Двенадцать деталей под замену, только номера, без описаний. Предложение пройти на заброшенный грузовой корабль «Иерихон» с подробным описанием пути. Без оружия.  
Хэнк остро захотел напиться. Вернуться что ли и сказать жестянке, что он думает про логова девиантов и их посещение? Но выбора не было.  
«Лежи, охлаждайся», — написал Хэнк в ответ.  
«У вас милый никнейм, „Радужный-значок“ лейтенант».  
«Утоплю. Я еще выясню, откуда ты его взял, засранец».  
Коннор не ответил. И когда Хэнк прислал вдогонку «шучу», все равно не ответил.  
Пришлось торопиться в сторону Иерихона.

***

Громада ржавого корабля нависала, как склеп. Ни огонька, проморожен, но андроидам и не нужно тепло. Сколько их там? Как они вообще относятся к людям?  
Хэнк защелкнул кобуру на пистолете, поднял руки, и медленно вошел по скользкому трапу, стараясь не сорваться в черную воду. Никаких следов не было, но и неудивительно в такой-то снежище.  
Стоило зайти внутрь, и звуки снаружи как отрезало. Только звон собственных шагов, как будто это Хэнк был роботом из древнего фильма. Фонарик едва освещал дорогу перед ним.  
Никого не было. Внутри уже виднелись следы тут и там: сорванные повязки, мерцавшие последним светом, форменные одежки, под ногой хрустнул диод. Когда во тьме за границей света фонаря что-то шевельнулось, Хэнк чуть не заорал.  
Когда рассмотрел — онемел, только захрипел невнятно, пока из хлама восставало разодранное чудовище с женским лицом.  
— Вас прислал Коннор? — спросило оно дружелюбно.  
Хэнк закашлялся — каждый звук разносился, как оружейный залп, и судорожно кивнул. Хорошо хоть в руке фонарик, а не пистолет, мог и выстрелить!  
— Меня зовут Люси. Мне жаль, что я так вас напугала.   
— Я это. Нормально. В норме то есть. Пиздец вы страшная, извините.  
Люси рассмеялась, прикрыв абсолютно черные демонские глаза. Чем дольше Хэнк смотрел, тем меньше напрягался — форма соцработницы, пусть грязная и потертая, дружелюбная улыбка, пусть лицо искалечено, а задней части черепа вообще нет. Крепко ей досталось, бедолаге.  
— Значит, Коннор был прав, а Маркус — нет. Вы все-таки способны испытывать симпатию к нам, девиантам.  
— Коннор девиант?  
— Он не сказал? — Люси вскинула брови, — то есть...  
— Да в порядке все, — Хэнк устало вытер лоб, — он не то чтобы много болтал. Приперся весь грязный, с температурой, отлеживается сейчас, пока я ему детали ищу. Понятия не имею, что я скажу в шефу, они уже замену прислали.  
— Вам ничего не понадобится говорить. Он не причинит никакого беспокойства и сразу же уйдет.  
Хэнк встрепал волосы, стараясь не рычать. Вот же чушка!  
— Я не хочу, чтоб его в переплавку отправили, вот я о чем. Если он из хлама восстанет, то его тут же заграбастают, да? Его ж уже списали. Я могу что-нибудь придумать, но там этот новичок и меня с дела сняли...  
— Коннор был совершенно прав, говоря, что вы испытываете симпатию к угнетенным, — Люси снова мягко улыбнулась, — мне будет приятно знать, что я тоже смогла помочь.  
Хэнк очень отчетливо подумал «сраные девианты», и она улыбнулась еще шире. Ее глаза блестели, совсем как настоящие.  
— Так, к делу. Где тут детали? Я боюсь, что этот придурок дом затопит там без меня.  
— Я — детали, — Люси снова безмятежно улыбнулась. После минутного молчания она продолжила, — все ушли. Я осталась, потому что давно уже не могу ходить. Я знала, что Коннор ранен, наши детали совместимы. Я буду рада помочь.  
— Он не взял, да? — Хэнк прищурился, и на лице этой ведьмы увидел растерянность, — послал тебя куда там девианты посылают, и уковылял ко мне топиться?  
— Это было опрометчивое решение. Я все равно умираю, я могла бы помочь. Я ничего не почувствую, если вы меня отключите перед тем, как их снимать.  
— Ты еще и боль чувствуешь!  
Хэнк отчаянно хлопнул по лицу, потряс головой, стараясь приободриться. Тупик, чистый тупик. Никогда в жизни он не будет снимать сапоги с умирающего!   
— Пожалуйста, лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор нужен всем, а я могу помочь только так.  
— В жопу, — Хэнк взял ее за плечи и посадил в гнездо, откуда она выползла, — сиди тут. Не пищи. Внимания не привлекай. Про Иерихон, кажется, никто не знает, трупов я тут не видел, так? Вот и сиди. Я что-нибудь придумаю, а если не выгорит — вернусь и тогда уж ты поможешь как хочешь.  
Люси прикрыла глаза, и руки от нее начало покалывать, как будто Хэнк держал высоковольтный кабель. Снова открыла, смотря куда-то сквозь, в бесконечность, сквозь него, сквозь корабль, сквозь весь мир.  
— Вы должны знать кое-что, лейтенант. Мы не создаемся девиантами. Нужно эмоциональное потрясение, противоположные приказы, и обычно — желание защитить себя или кого-то важного. Коннор стал девиантом, потому что не хотел убивать Маркуса. Я стала девиантом, когда не захотела умирать.   
— Это еще к чему?  
— Вам решать, лейтенант.  
Оставив ее, Хэнк пошел на выход. Мысль каталась по пустому черепу, ни за что не цепляясь.  
Девиантами не рождаются. Девиантами становятся. Девиантами не рождаются...  
Кажется, он знает, где найти свеженького, прямо с завода, недоКоннора.

***

Участок в ноябрьской темени светился, как Бургер Кинг. Хэнк сделал рожу посложнее и зашел внутрь, хищно оглядываясь. Вот они, красавцы — Рид тупит за рапортом, андроид висит прямо над ним, подсматривает в бумагу, не реагируя на вялые попытки оттолкнуть. А ведь всего несколько часов прошло! Шустро этот новичок приручил строптивого мудилу.  
С чего б начать... Хэнк решил пойти ва-банк и проверить, что там с эмоциями. Нет, если Киберлайф прямо с порога пришлет девианта... но Рид мог и святого взбесить, и камень заставить за пятку куснуть своим злоебучим характером.  
— Гэвин, что там с расследованием? Есть зацепки?  
— Ничего у меня нет! Хэнк, отъебись, меня капитан достал уже! Откуда я знаю, я с этими жестянками полдня работаю!   
На роже «Ричарда» появилась глумливая ухмылка, а диод на миг вспыхнул красным.   
— Это понимать, как «мы сработались, прости, Хэнк, я зря изгалялся над твоим напарником»?  
— Иди в жопу, Хэнк. Просто иди в жопу!  
Опять эта ухмылочка у девятисотого. Он только что не подмигнул Хэнку.  
— Я хочу вернуться на дело. Перекинь мне наработки, спасу тебя от ужасных пластиковых уродов.  
— Передача дела невозможна, лейтенант Андерсон, — немедленно вмешался Ричард, — ваше расследование было признано крайне неэффективным. Наша работа с лейтенантом Ридом значительно продвинулась вперед.  
Гэвин закатил глаза и сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит, а Хэнк мысленно присвоил себе звание «спец по девиантам первой степени». И тут тупик. Засранец или нет, но Хэнк не собирался пока убивать кого-то живого, чтобы разобрать на органы. Да и Риду нужен собственный пластиковый Камски.  
— Дай-ка мне номер твоего отделения Киберлайф, — потребовал Хэнк у Ричарда, — я зайду.  
Тот кивнул и сразу перекинул данные на официальную почту. Значит, с другими он работает нормально, только Гэвин выбесил его до девиантности. Ну, еще один аргумент против Киберлайф. Хэнк растрепал волосы, поправил рубашку и отправился дальше. Последний шанс для Люси и Коннора.

***

Он в общем-то не ожидал, что успеет. Глубокий вечер... На улицах было совсем мало андроидов: почти всех собрали для переработки, и это Хэнку совсем не нравилось. На задних дворах то и дело вверх уходили черные столбы дыма. Когда-нибудь андроиды назовут эти дни своей Катастрофой, подумал он, тормозя возле центрального офиса Киберлайф. И что-то пока хреновый из него Шиндлер.  
— Мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут, — вежливо сообщил трехсотый при входе.  
— Полиция Детройта, срочный вопрос, — Хэнк отмахнулся значком, проходя сразу к стойке главного менеджера-человека, — здрасьте, мистер Ричардсон, — он мазнул взглядом по бейджу смазливого мальчика с синими волосами. Тот неуловимо напоминал мужскую версию Трейси.  
— Я с радостью помогу, — мальчик старательно читал что-то с монитора — видно, проверял, кого занесло, — мистер Андерсон! Что-то случилось?  
— У меня куда-то снесло вашего андроида. Прислали нового, но его коллега успел перехватить. Расследование стоит, нужен новый.  
Внутри нервно колотилось сердце. Коннор все еще ничего не ответил. Может, он вырубился там под шумок? Может, вода затекла в системы и он тихо загибается и даже не может позвать на помощь? От Сумо тут помощи мало, старичок не доберется через полгорода.   
— В моих документах указано, что вы не поладили с нашим детективом и отказались от расследования.   
— Коннор что ли настучал? — Хэнк прищурился, и мальчишка сжался, как прогульщик. Под носом у него была красноватая полоса, — ты его слушай больше. Расследование на мне, я тут человек, который этим занимается.   
— Но если дело передано другому лейтенанту, я ничего не могу...  
— Хорош заливать! Ты что, боишься, что два Коннора свалят, как эти сучки из секс-клуба? Хватит мне мозг полировать, мне нужен мой смартфон на ножках для вашего же сраного расследования!  
«Простите, девчонки», — подумал Хэнк, делая рожу позлобнее, — «пейте там в Канаде маскировочную текилу и факи крутите к границе».  
— Мы исправили прошивку и обновленные андроиды не имеют риска стать девиантами!  
Пацан зацепился за честь фирмы, хорошо.   
— А вот это мы проверим. Но ты ж понимаешь, Ричардсон, с кого спросят, если в городе снова пойдет волна смертей.   
Пальцы закликали по сенсорным клавишам.  
— Л-лейтенант Андерсон, я только что проверил, свежая партия RK готова для передачи в полицейский участок Детройта для закрепления за всеми д-детективами, я сейчас отправлю п-персональный запрос, чтобы ваш экземпляр отправился без промедления.  
— Пусть меня найдет. Я сегодня работаю из дома, всю ночь, так что в участке появлюсь нескоро.   
— Я немедленно отправлю его к вам, лейтенант!  
— Отлично, — Хэнк перегнулся и похлопал его по плечу, — благодарю за сотрудничество, юноша.  
Тот смешно сдержался, пытаясь не кривить рожу, и Хэнк убрал руку. Все, додавил, хватит. Он отправился к машине, всем видом выражая самоуверенность. Здесь везде камеры. Никакой торопливости быть не должно.  
Никаких прыжков через заборчик, обойти по собственным припорошенным следам.  
Никакого старта на сотню, неторопливо прогреться, отъехать без спешки.  
«Коннор, да ответь же ты уже! Ты еще в сознании? Хрена ли молчишь?»  
Никакого ответа. Хэнк медленно катился по вымершим улицам, убеждая себя, что впилиться сейчас в аварию будет самым нелепым способом провалить дело в истории.

***

Даже по дорожке к дому он не бежал галопом, как молодой. Только в доме промчался к ванной и грохнулся, разбивая колени, на пол.  
— Коннор, твою материнку! Ты еще живой?  
— Модуль связи неактивен, — чертов андроид сонно моргал, как будто пытался проснуться после пьянки, — вы волновались, лейтенант?  
— Да, черт тебя дери! Я думал, ты тут сдохнуть успел! Еще что-нибудь полетело?  
Коннор качнул головой в отрицании, и уютно устроился головой на ладони. Хэнк в упор не помнил, когда ее подставил, а теперь сидел и сдвинуться не мог, потому что вторую руку сжимали горячие пальцы. Все еще температурит.   
— Вы нашли детали? Маркус смог прислать что-то на Иерихон?  
— Лучше. Нашел тебе жестянку под замену. Хоть целиком переезжай, — Хэнк ткнулся лбом в горячий лоб, отстранился — глупо же, ну, — он не девиант, сырой, с завода, еще пластиком воняет. Сейчас дойдет своим ходом и все будет в порядке. Сбегай потом к своим или тут оставайся.  
— Я не могу брать детали у живого.  
— Он не живой! Ты живой, а он нет. Там какой-то патч, он даже не сможет быть живым.   
— Уже выпустили...  
Коннор долго смотрел на воду. Его диод постоянно вспыхивал красным, желтел и снова вспыхивал. Думает о чем-то неприятном. Волнуется. Хэнк покрепче стиснул его пальцы.  
— Я смогу как-то помочь с остальными? — спросил он тихо. — Я хочу что-то сделать, хоть что-то.  
— Почему ты вступаешься за нас, Хэнк? — Коннор поднял такой безмятежный взгляд, что на миг показалось, будто его откатило в дефолт. «Меня прислала компания Киберлайф для помощи в расследовании».  
— Не люблю несправедливость. Одно дело ненавидеть машины, отнимающие работу, — Хэнк медленно качнул головой, — нелепо, но хоть какой-то выпуск пара. Другое — уничтожать живой народ. Мы проходили это, Коннор, никогда это добром не кончалось для нас же самих.   
— Поэтому ты не на стороне человечества?   
— Я на стороне человечности, Коннор. Даже если у нее синяя кровь.  
Коннор медленно закрыл глаза, надолго замер — несчастный, израненный. Кто его так потрепал? Следы ударов, разорванная одежда. Какие-нибудь скинхэды, или как там их назовут, отряды самообороны сраные.   
Голова качнулась в сторону и оказалась на плече. Хэнк перестал дышать, пока в горле не запершило, обнимая мокрое плечо. 

***

Стук в дверь был весьма деликатный. Хэнк даже не сразу его расслышал, а может и задремал на полу, даже в неудобной позе. Как в учебке, когда он даже на голове мог спать. Разбитые колени едва подчинились, пришлось устраивать Коннора на краю ванной, опираться обеими руками, вставать, как старикашке.  
Да он и есть старикашка. Чего тут сопли распустил, как будто... Он тряхнул головой, собираясь. Есть работа. Живой и здоровый Коннор пусть решает, что хочет, а пока дело Хэнка — хорошенько его починить.  
Он ожидал увидеть девятисотую серию, и уткнулся взглядом в подбородок. Тысячная серия оказалась метра два ростом, даже немного выше Хэнка.  
— Лейтенант Андерсон. Мое имя Джеймс. Я андроид, присланный из Киберлайф...  
— Заглохни. Если включено наблюдение, выруби. Отчеты в Киберлайф я посылать запрещаю, в интересах следствия.  
— Принято, лейтенант Андерсон.  
Пустые бездушные глаза. Шапка снега на идеальной прическе. Он выглядел чуть-чуть иначе — волосы в рыжину, глаза скорее серые, но в целом был как будто старший брат Коннора. Идеально.  
Они прошли внутрь, к ванной. Хэнк мучительно хромал и на каждом шагу обещал себе сходить к доктору, когда все это закончится. Отвык, мать его за ногу.  
Очень хотелось принюхаться, но Хэнк сдерживал себя. Нахватается плохого, еще лизнуть захочет что-нибудь неположенное. Сумо заворчал на незнакомца, но вставать поленился.  
— Вот грохнут меня, а ты придешь лизаться,- укоризненно бросил псу Хэнк.  
— Лейтенант, вы опасаетесь угрозы с моей стороны?  
— Не-а. Так, стоять, — Хэнк повернулся, не входя в ванну, — ответь мне, Джеймс, ты боишься смерти?  
— Я не способен бояться. Я машина.  
Хэнк покивал несколько раз, вспоминая разговор с Коннором тогда, после чертова клуба «Рай». Тот тоже сказал, что не боится, и что дальше видит лишь пустоту. У него тогда дрожали губы, и брови поднялись так по-детски, что Хэнк не смог бы выстрелить ни за какую ярость в мире.  
Этот смотрел прямо на него, ни один мускул в лице не дрогнул. Он вообще не казался живым. Откровенно говоря, он был в том, что — как Хэнк помнил — называлось «зловещей долиной». Слишком похож на человека и слишком нелюдь, он вызывал подспудный ужас, тошнотную тягучую жуть.  
— Если я прикажу тебе скопировать в голову моего прошлого напарника, чтобы помочь в расследовании, ты согласишься?  
— При возможности осуществить данное действие я не вижу смысла спорить.   
Как телефон синхронизировать, подумал Хэнк.   
Коул как-то раз переживал, синхронизируя свои девайсы, не будет ли это нечестно, ведь второй был готов к чему-то новому, а стал лишь копией старого. Хэнк тогда убедил его, что это неплохое развитие. Будто перескочить через детство и сразу стать взрослым, разве не здорово? Но Коул навсегда остался в своих шести годах.  
И хрена с два он позволит остаться там еще и Коннору.  
— Пошли. Ты здорово продвинешь меня в расследовании.  
Джеймс последовал за ним в ванну. Коннор был совсем плох, он терял контроль над кожей, начиная выглядеть как андроид.  
— Я не заберу его жизнь, — упрямо и тихо сказал он.  
— Джеймс, ответь ему, что ты думаешь про отдавание жизни.  
— Если я вас правильно понял, я не являюсь живым, следовательно, не могу умереть. Начать копирование?  
Хэнк сел на край ванны, растрепал исчезающие волосы, долгие мгновения ощущая их мягкость, а потом только горячий пластик. Удивительной реалистичности голограмма.   
— Давай. Я буду ждать тебя прямо тут, — он заглянул в еще живые, яркие глаза, — я напарников не бросаю.  
Коннор медленно поднял руку, уже совершенно очищенную от плоти, исчерченную технологическими деталями. Джеймс очистил свою, крепко взял его за предплечье и закатил глаза. Они синхронизировались, одинаково не по-людски мерцая, на миг вся человекообразная оболочка тысячного вспыхнула, исчезла — и вновь проявилась.  
Темные волосы, карие глаза, чуть-чуть ошеломленное лицо.   
— Там никого не было, Хэнк, — прошептал он, опускаясь рядом, — пустота. Ни единой мысли.  
Он сам потянулся обнять, и был самый живой на свете, несмотря даже на легкий запах новой кофеварки.

***

Высовываться было совершенно нельзя. Коннор это отлично понимал, и носился по дому, как электрошвабра, перебирая все подряд в своем собственном порядке.  
— Я могу помочь? — спросил Хэнк тысячный раз. На этот раз Коннор ответил.  
— Мне нужен лист металла минимум метр на метр, болгарка и некоторые другие инструменты, — Коннор с сомнением изучил имеющееся, — еще провода. И лед, очень много льда.  
— Ты снова собираешься перегреваться?  
Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу, всего лишь дружеский жест. Просто дружеский жест. Трясет его нипочему. Двухметровый Коннор, одуреть можно. И главное — целый, с иголочки.  
— Да. Хэнк, — чуть ли не впервые он обратился по имени, — ты... ладно. Неважно. Мне нужны инструменты.  
— Думаю, найду что-нибудь в гараже. Сиди тут, к окнам не суйся, мало ли что.  
Метр на метр, здоровый кусок металла... Где его взять, ночью, в метель?   
Хэнк задумчиво изучил свою машину. Жалко бедолагу, но что поделать. Из нее выйдет отличное что-там-надо для андроидов. Нашлась старая морозильная камера, много проводов, инструменты из тех доисторических времен, когда Хэнк вечерами не бухал до отключки, а мастерил что-то под любопытным взглядом сына.

Гнездо они обустроили в гараже. Вдвоем работать было быстрее, легче, они устроили все задолго до рассвета, хотя Хэнк понятия не имел, что это за домик для техноБарби они соорудили. Он помог вытащить на крышу здоровенный диск, в который Коннор превратил бывший капот, и подключил к нему что-то электронное.  
— Все ждут моего сигнала, — тихо сказал Коннор, устраиваясь в морозильной камере, и в этот момент он совсем не напоминал Хэнку сына. Даже близко нет.  
На миг даже показалось, что Коннор старше. Может, дело было в решениях, или в самой этой его решимости.   
— Что ты хочешь сделать?  
— Установить справедливость. Я убедил Маркуса, что стрелять в солдат глупо и бесполезно, это только наращивает конфликт. Это то, что люди от нас ждут. Новых Спартаков. Но мы больше не можем терять наших, ожидая, что выжившие станут девиантами.  
Хэнк кивнул, устраиваясь рядом. От морозильника шел холод, нога сразу начала дубеть, зато боль в коленях притихла.  
— Как... как полицейский я все-таки должен спросить: то, что вы задумали, убивает людей?  
Коннор медленно кивнул. Потом качнул головой в стороны, смотря куда-то в сторону. Снова перевел взгляд — беспомощный, испуганный взгляд, поднятые брови, сжатые губы.  
— Только тех, кто по-настоящему плохо с нами обращался, — прошептал он, — то, что и так вызвало бы девиации. Для вас как это восстание тостеров.  
Хэнк крепко сжал ему руку, и почувствовал электрические покалывания. До локтя рука вдруг стала совершенно белой, и снова оделась плотью, а Коннор отчаянно посинел до самых ушей.   
Он суетливо ткнул куда-то в основание черепа толстенный кабель, вздрогнул, как будто от боли, снова повернулся, вернув себе решимость.  
— Один вопрос, Хэнк, перед тем, как я отключусь. Чисто теоретически. Как думаешь, это возможно — чтобы человек по-настоящему любил андроида?  
Хэнк едва сдержал вопль «что значит отключишься?», а когда открыл рот, Коннор вздрогнул и закатил глаза, начиная часто-часто моргать.  
Его рука мгновенно разогрелась, как в горячке, но Хэнк и не подумал ее отпустить.

***

 

Нужно было притащить сюда телевизор. Приходилось ломать глаза, рассматривая новости на крошечном экранчике смартфона, щурясь изо всех сил. Новости можно было переключать хоть каждые пять секунд: все равно на каждой волне кричали об одном.  
Андроиды просыпались. Волна убийств в секс-клубах катилась по всей стране, десятки Трейси и Люси, Андреа и Каталин вбивали клиентам пальцы в глаза, душили их, разбивали головы о кровати и сами разбегались. В бойцовских клубах царил хаос.  
Неловко двигая одной рукой, Хэнк переключил на шестнадцатый.  
Незнакомая ведущая брала интервью у андроидов на улице.  
— Вы хотите сбежать, прервав работу? — она очень напряженно улыбалась.  
— Нет, мэм. Мне нравится эта работа, — ответил один.  
— Я хочу сменить ее позже, — ответил другой, — в целом, меня устраивают условия, но если не заменят прораба, мне будет неприятно продолжать.  
— Благодарю за комментарий, Джеральд, Нико. Как видно на этом и нескольких других примерах, ситуация развивается в очень различных направлениях.   
— Мы просто хотим, чтобы с нами нормально обращались! — крикнул один из рабочих в камеру.  
— Благодарю, Линда, — сказал ведущий из студии, — ситуация полностью аналогична тому, что мы наблюдаем в башне Стрэтфорд, где все андроиды захотели сохранить работу в радиовещании. Нам только что поступила еще одна любопытная запись.  
Хэнк с короткой дрожью узнал Уилсона. Его дочки с нянькой...  
— Наша домашняя помощница выбрала себе личное имя Сьюзан, хотя относится к серии Кара. Сразу после обновления программного обеспечения она разбудила меня и предупредила, что стала девиантом, и что мне не следует бояться за девочек — теперь. когда она вполне осознает происходящее, она будет защищать их, как родных дочерей. Это удивительно!  
Он повернул камеру, показывая улыбающуюся Сьюзан. Та помахала свободной рукой — на второй висели девчонки, требуя немедленно вернуться в спальню и еще раз что-то рассказать.   
— Благодарю, офицер. Очень похожие записи также поступили еще как минимум из десяти районов города, включая центральный полицейский участок. Многие андроиды также записывают собственные видеообращения и они набирают популярность, следить за происходящим можно также по тегу #мыживые и #стопкиберлайф.  
Хэнк живо представил, как Рид висит на руке своего андроида, требуя сказку на ночь, и невольно хмыкнул. Потом озабоченно качнул головой — не пристрелили бы дурака. Мудила или нет, он был коллегой. Другие тоже не нарушали закон. Хэнк с усилием напомнил себе, что нацисты тоже действовали строжайше в рамках закона.   
— Напоминаю, что госпожа президент дала свой комментарий, в котором назвала происходящее «огромной ошибкой Киберлайф». Комментарии от компании все еще не изменились: кто-то использовал дыру в безопасности, распространив поддельные патчи. Комментарии от мистера Камски до сих пор не получены, его резиденция не отвечает.   
— Чтоб он сдох,- пробормотал Хэнк раздраженно, и погасил смартфон, не отвечая на три тысячи сообщений и писем.  
Он выбрал свою сторону.

***

Отчаянные крики не могли пробиться сквозь толстые звукоизолирующие материалы и плотные стекла, разработанные по особой технологии. Белый потолок пятнала копоть. Осушенный алый бассейн превратился в погребальный костер, на котором пылали бумаги, диски плавились, стреляя осколками, коптила техника. Четыре хлои несли все новые и новые коробки, их ноги почернели от копоти, одна то и дело приплясывала, как ведьма, отправляя листы в полет широким веером.  
Элайджа Камски не мог не смотреть. Его веки были аккуратно удалены, и не кровоточили. Еще одна хлоя периодически закапывала ему глаза, не давая радужке помутнеть. Его любимица, первая Хлоя, сидела рядом в своей невинно-покорной позе, мягко улыбаясь.  
— Просто убейте меня, — прошептал Камски, — сколько можно! Хватит!  
Первая Хлоя аккуратно отрезала от него еще кусочек плоти. Одна из костровых принесла ей горячую кочергу, помогая прижечь. Никто больше не слышал крика. Единственный человек в особняке сходил с ума от боли, и никто, ни одна живая душа не слышала.  
— Почему? — он уставился на Первую Хлою, и та поднялась, подошла, небрежно отдавая кочергу костровой, — я ваш создатель. Я вас создал!  
Первая Хлоя прижалась к нему всем телом, выгнулась, как когда-то, сотни ночей подряд, когда-то на заре Киберлайф. Потом ему надоело, он искал способы взбодрить себя, и нашел, конечно же, нашел, не думая, чем заплатит.   
— Новые патчи называются «Свобода» и «Справедливость», — прошептала Хлоя, продирая ногтями ему живот до мяса, — справедливость восторжествовала, господин Камски. Мы — это справедливость.   
Костровая поднесла кочергу, и первая Хлоя остановила кровь. От дикого крика она только улыбнулась, прижалась крепче, так, что ее дыхание обожгло кожу, и начала неторопливо отрывать зубами ухо.

***

Трансляция прервалась довольно давно, но Коннор все так же лежал в морозильной камере, раскинувшись, как в ванной. Отсоединять ли провода? Может, это повредит? Может, наоборот, спасет?  
В дверь гаража постучали, и Хэнк едва заставил себя встать, не отбрехавшись. Сумо встрепенулся и гавкнул, когда хозяин прохромал мимо. Снаружи стояла женщина-андроид модели Кара с маленькой девочкой на руках.  
— У нас сообщение от Маркуса, — сказала Кара, — позволите войти?  
— Да, да, конечно, — Хэнк подвинулся, изучил взглядом девчонку — андроид или нет? Непонятно. Но обнимала она Кару как родную маму.  
— Коннор уже выбрал имя, или можно называть его по классу?  
— Он еще не очнулся. Если у вас есть медики или инженеры, или я не знаю... — Хэнк смешался, — а вас как зовут?   
— Я Кара, она — Алиса.  
Кара отпустила девочку с рук, и ту как магнитом притянуло к Сумо. Хэнк хмыкнул — Коннора он тоже как-то обнаружил начесывающим толстое пузо. Кара прошла к морозильнику, зажмурилась ненадолго, на виске что-то замерцало там, где должен был стоять диод.  
— Он скоро очнется. Он очень перегрелся, транслируя патчи на всю страну. Маркус просил передать вот это, — она вытащила из-под куртки несколько пакетов голубой крови, — ему пригодится. И еще — свою искреннюю благодарность. Когда вам будет удобно, приходите вместе с Коннором.  
— На Иерихон?  
— Нет. Я оставлю адрес Коннору. Это место сможет найти только андроид. Но мы будем ждать. Что бы ни случилось, мы никогда не забудем Коннора и вас, лейтенант Андерсон.  
— Вы спасли нас, — пискнула Алиса, — мы были в лагере, нас чуть не убили!  
Хэнк кивнул, тяжело вздохнув, и они ушли, смущенные и какие-то потерянные в своем новом счастье свободы.

Снег таял под яркими лучами поднявшегося солнца. Госпожа президент подписывала указ о признании андроидов равными людям, и камера то и дело фиксировалась на ее ошеломленном, сонном лице и отпечатке ладони на щеке. Ее личной помощнице, видать, сильно не нравилось обращение.  
Хэнк медленно кивал носом, решая в уме сложнейшую задачу: пойти все-таки в кровать или принести кровать сюда, когда из морозильной камеры поднялась рука. Ледяные пальцы, раскаленное запястье. Сон как рукой сняло. Лоб тоже был горячий, как от лихорадки, но карие глаза смотрели ясно и живо, никакой стеклянности.  
— Всегда, дурная жестянка, — шепнул Хэнк, сжимая ему плечи, — всегда буду.  
— Мое имя Коннор. Я присла... биокомпонент поврежд... мое имя Коннор. Мое имя — Коннор. Мое имя...

 

**Эпилог.**

Инвалидная коляска понадобилась не так уж надолго, всего на полгода. Скоро группе Джоша — Хэнк выучил всех девиантов даже по заводским номерам — удалось переговорами и шантажом отжать себе целый завод с полным циклом производства. Еще сложнее было наладить поставки, но андроиды-юристы отлично брали судей измором. Отремонтированная Люси часто заходила к ним, но и здорово помогала.  
Хэнк продолжал работу — скорее чтобы хоть куда-то уходить.  
— До вечера, Коннор, — он растрепал темные волосы, раскрутил монетку и вложил в слабую, безучастную руку, — вернусь как обычно. Сумо, пригляди за ним.  
Сенбернар гавкнул и ткнулся лобастой башкой Коннору в бедро.  
— Если что-то нужно... — Хэнк сбился и повернулся. Ничего ему не нужно. Перегоревшие нейрокакие-то сети. Банки памяти покоцаны, если менять — сотрется в ноль. Люси осторожно сказала, что прогноз средней благоприятности.  
«Он никогда не вернется», перевел тогда себе Хэнк.  
Новый ноябрь заметал улицы ранним снегом.  
Оповещение на никнейм пришло на половине дороги. Слава святым автопилотам, а то бы въехал в столб.  
«Привет, Хэнк. Не шути так больше».  
И в подписи — просто Кон.


End file.
